


Цветы средины лета (шалфей, лаванда, мята, майоран)

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Series: Бульвар Надежд [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Повторение - мать учения. Ким Чонун - начинающий писатель из Сеула.685 слов рефлексии, уныния, разговоров про эмоции и претенциозной художественной литературыНаписано на репку на ключ "Гирлянда" от Брэда





	Цветы средины лета (шалфей, лаванда, мята, майоран)

Написать что-то посоветовала его психоаналитик.  
Богиль, конечно, говорила в большей степени о дневнике, но рассказывать о своих переживаниях на бумаге было еще скучнее, чем на приеме у самой Богиль, да и годы выражения себя через чужие слова и чувства не то чтобы мешали, но во всю склоняли к порочному делу писательства.

Первый рассказ написал себя буквально сам - Чонун так выдавливал из себя слова про свою семью, что и не заметил, как написал зарисовку про маленькую девочку, заблудившуюся в лесу.

(Они еще вернулись потом к нему - и сама повзрослевшая Исыль, блуждающая теперь в лесу скорее метафорическом, и, мельком в других рассказах, её странная, но любящая семья).

Чонун принес этот набросок на встречу просто потому что на еще одну попытку у него просто не было времени, и он обещал себе работать над собой, и он хотел показать Богиль, насколько серьезно он настроен.  
И он хотел показать ей Исыль, потому что даже Чонун понимал, что Исыль что-то говорит о нем, даже если не понимал что.  
Богиль задала ему много вопросов о семье Исыль и о её будущем. Откуда я знаю, хотел сказать Чонун, я написал, что было. Но открыл рот и начал рассказывать ей какую-то историю про старшую сестру Исыль, про толстого соседского кота, про невкусный суп у бабушки.  
Про старые необещанные обещания, которые Исыль продолжала тянуть с собой из года в год и все никак была не в силах отпустить.

Память - странная штука. Десять лет спустя было трудно сказать, что и кто кому сказал и почему все произошло так, как произошло. Чонун провел десять лет, думая об этом, и, казалось бы, за столько лет бесконечных раздумий можно было бы сохранить эти воспоминания в кристальной ясности, найти в его истории какие-то универсальные истины.  
Распотрошив всё на мелкие кусочки и собрав потом эту мозаику сто тысяч раз, Чонун не мог ни в чем быть увереным. Было это или ему только хотелось, чтобы было? Говорил он это или, слава богу, нет?  
Любил ли он Донхэ вообще?  
Любил ли он его _всё ещё_?

Господин Чхве жил и работал и был глубоко несчастен. То есть у него, вроде бы все было, но некому было руку подать, если вы понимаете о чем речь. (Реальность в тексте оплетала вымысел, как гирлянда ёлку. Чонун, безусловно, был и господином Чхве, но сложно было назвать его одиноким человеком.  
\- Пфф, - сказала Богиль, - ничего сложного. Чонун - одинокий человек. Просто.  
Богиль вообще считала, что эмоции проще, чем Чонун их себе накручивал. Что лучше чувствовать их, чем безуспешно пытаться их себе оправдать.)  
Однажды господин Чхве получил письмо, которое он отправил своему лучшему другу двадцать лет тому назад - и вложил всё сердце и надежду туда. К письму была приложена маленькая открытка от Министерства связи с коротким пояснением: письмо пропало вместе с сотней подобных писем, когда грузовик, перевозивший почту, перевернулся в море. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств этот груз был обнаружен через двадцать лет после происшествия. К сожалению, письмо возвращено отправителю, потому что адресата было невозможно разобрать из-за повреждений воды. Господин Чхве вскрыл этот конверт, а внутри - совсем не тронутые водой - и сердце и надежды.  
( - Такое ощущение, что ты свои собственные рассказы не читаешь, - сказала Богиль. - Вот же они, совсем не тронутые временем.)

В его оправдание он совсем не планировал это публиковать. Долгое время это оставалось тем, чем изначально должно было быть: выполнением домашнего задания Богиль - в меньшей степени художествееное произведение, в большей степени попытка рассказать о том, что его волновало. Но потом он прочитал ей то, что в будущем стало "Залом ожидания" и дало название всему сборнику рассказов, и Богиль сказала:  
\- Только не паникуй.  
(Она часто так делала, потому что на самом деле любила, когда все паникуют - наверное, она была не очень хорошим психоаналитиком, но искать другую уже не хотелось.)  
\- Воспринимай это как мое признание, что у тебя есть определенный писательский талант, - сказала Богиль и протянула ему визитку литературного агента.  
\- Не воспринимай это как следующий шаг к душевному спокойствию, хотя это он и есть, - не сказала Богиль, но уже и не надо было.

Сидя в такси, глядя на бесконечные гирлянды проводов, соединяющих Мокпо с Сеулом, Чонун задумался о том, могло ли это быть шагом к спокойствию, если было заодно и шагом к Донхэ.

В Мокпо весна, и бабушка Исыль отправляется в кругосветное путешествие.


End file.
